Ares' Colosseum
Ares' Colosseum, otherwise known as "The Arena", is a large colosseum designed for entertaining the masses through bloody spectacle. The fights are televised on pay-per-view and Ares manages affairs both on-stage and off. The colosseum is actually located within an active volcano, kept in check by Ares' god-powers, and contains a great deal of many minor locations, including the Arena itself. The original colosseum was raised off of the Earth and placed on a comet that soon collided with the Super Stardestroyer named The Chimera. The Arena The Arena is the main focus of the colosseum and the primary location that most people think of when they think of Ares' Colosseum. Most people often refer to the colosseum as "The Arena". Yet the Arena itself is merely the stage upon which the combatants do battle. It is a circular area at the dead centre of the volcano floor. Usually the Arena floor is a sandy bed upon which the fighters can engage, however often the sandy ground is broken by lava pits or any other obstacle that Ares devisesNeS1 Post 1, NeS1 Page 1, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Gebohq the Writer.. Other areas of the colosseum are directly attached to the Arena, including the 7 Eleven. Snake Pit There's a snake pit somewhere on the Arena floor that is filled with dozens of snakesNeS1 Post 50, NeS1 Page 2, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Rob X the Writer.. Officials' Board Aside from Ares, control of the matches is often delegated to an official or group of officials. One time Antestarr had the title of official and was able to designate rule changesNeS1 Post 114, NeS1 Page 3, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Antestarr the Writer.. However he was ousted and, instead, the role fell upon ex-DMVDepartment of Motor Vehicles article, Wikipedia. employees, who hold a convoluted system of paperwork to get anything doneNeS1 Post 124, NeS1 Page 4, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Semievil333 the Writer.. Memorial to Justyn the Thread Killer After the death of Justyn the Thread Killer and Sundeep, former owner of the 7 Eleven, Semievil cremated them both and built a monument to honour Justyn the Thread Killer where their ashes are scattered. The monument is topped by a lone rubber duckyNeS1 Post 148, NeS1 Page 4, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Semievil333 the Writer.. Before the memorial is a funeral pyreNeS1 Post 170, NeS1 Page 5, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Antestarr the Writer.. Sports Garage The sports garage is a garage attached to the colosseum where Ares keeps his personal, and very expensive, sports cars. It was destroyed with explosives, however, by Rob X during his feud with Ares. Rob X knew this to be Ares' only true weaknessNeS1 Post 1, NeS1 Page 1, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Gebohq the Writer.. Ares' OfficeCategory:Location Ares' Office, sometimes called "Ares' Command Centre", is where Ares does his behind-the-scenes work for the arena matches. It has many televisions in the room, showing different angles of the arena matches. There are a lot of papers in the room from sponsors offering money for commercial deals. There's a huge cedar wood desk in the room where the telephone is locatedNeS1 Post 103, NeS1 Page 3, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Gebohq the Writer.. Bleachers The bleachers of the Colosseum are where the audience members can sit and watch the matches within the arena. The bleachers surround the sandy arena at the centre of the Colosseum. The Crow's Nest The Crow's Nest is actually a spacious room that was once the janitor's closet. The only way to reach the Crow's Nest was through a ventilation shaft from the men's bathroom of The Arena. However the Crow's Nest was claimed by The Otter as his new baseNeS1 Post 143, NeS1 Page 4, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Otter the Writer. after the destruction of the 7 Eleven. Contained within the Crow's Nest was an immeasurable amount of pornography, along with a great deal of furniture and appliances that The Otter stole from popular retail outlets. The room has one large window that overlooks the bleachers and the arena. It was broken by Gebohq Simon when he fell through itNeS1 Post 159, NeS1 Page 4, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Gebohq the Writer.. Arena Bar The Arena Bar appeared much like any regular American bar and sold alcohol to both participants of the Arena and the audience members. The Arena Bar was located off of the main arena floor, putting it in a dangerous positionNeS1 Post 182, NeS1 Page 5, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Antestarr the Writer.. To exemplify this, the Arena Bar's lifespan wasn't very long and was destroyed by quickly by The Otter's Vulcan Flame when The Otter became dissatisfied with the barmanNeS1 Post 183, NeS1 Page 5, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Otter the Writer.. 7 Eleven Otherwise known as Fort Xanthan. The 7 Eleven of the colosseum seems to be directly connected to The Arena itself (rather than the stands where the audience would be) suggesting that it was meant for the fighters of the Arena rather than the audience members. It has two exits, the left leading to the arena while the right leads elsewhere. The 7 Eleven is managed by SundeepNeS1 Post 122, NeS1 Page 4, The Fight of the Century of the Week written by Otter the Writer.. However the 7 Eleven was once claimed by The Otter as his "Fort Xanthan" and from it he controlled a horde of audience members keen on him tossing out freebies from the shopNeS1 Post 129, NeS1 Page 4, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by TheOtter the Writer.. It contained a small televisionNeS1 Post 136, NeS1 Page 4, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by TheOtter the Writer.. It didn't last long as it was destroyed by a Rabbit WalkerNeS1 Post 141, NeS1 Page 4, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Gebohq the Writer.. Trixie's Bedroom At some place in the arena, though unspecified and of questionable plausibility as pointed out by a Random Audience Member, there is an incredibly spacious bedroom with a gigantic bed to fit the oversized constellation-bear Ursa Major. He shared the bedroom with Trixie, the cyborg-rottweilerNeS1 Post 214, NeS1 Page 6, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Gebohq the Writer.. Radio Tower The colosseum has its very own radio tower, which is the highest point of the colosseum, and sends out local radio broadcasts. The Otter once believed that there would be bikini-clad parties up there but discovered that the tower had been taken over by TotallyevilNeS1 Post 226, NeS1 Page 6, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Otter the Writer.. References External References Never-ending Story1 References